


I’ll Be With You

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Lincoln is the doctor, not Jemma. He finally takes matters into his own hands and goes to see Daisy. The diagnosis was easy, he would know, he's been through the same thing.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Comfortember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	I’ll Be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hugducks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugducks/gifts).



> Day 11  
> Prompt: PTSD- Staticquake  
> For lesbinab on Tumblr

There was a dark cloud that followed her, they all saw it, well only when they saw her. Daisy almost never left her room and she refused to let anyone in. The team decided it was best to give her space while she was trying to cope with the withdrawals. Jemma wasn’t a doctor though, she couldn’t see what he was seeing. Lincoln knew, he knew exactly what was going through her head because he had been there. 

He stole the tray Jemma was preparing for her and quickly walked to her room. Coulson didn’t want him around her which was understandable at first, but now it felt ridiculous. Lincoln knocked gently on the door but heard nothing. He expected the door would be locked, which is why he also stole the key to her room from Jemma. He left the tray on her desk, taking in the space. 

The room was messy, with clothes, and trash everywhere. Her books were scattered, the sheets and pillows weren’t even in the bed. The light was in the bathroom and he heard her moving behind the door. Lincoln stepped forward about to knock on the door when she opened it sending a quake his way. He wasn’t fast enough to doge it and went flying into her dresser. 

“Lincoln!” she screamed once realizing it was him. 

Daisy ran over to him falling to the floor beside him. He forced himself up trying to say that he was okay, but the air was quite literally knocked out of him. She was frantically helping him up, gently holding his face in her hands. 

Finally, his eyes focused on her face and his heart dropped. Her eyes were red, there were dark circles under them, her skin was still pale and broken out into a sweat, and she didn’t look like she had been eating any of the meal they gave her. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t- what are you doing here?” she tripped over her words. 

He ignored her question instead tucking her hair behind her ear and moving it out of her face. Lincoln could see it in her eyes, it was written all over her face. 

“You see him don’t you?” she looked away. “Daisy.” he pushed. 

“I went to the lab for a check-up and I was back there with Radcliffe and Hive. I tried going to containment because I kept causing quakes in the night, but I was reminded of when I framed you. Everywhere I look he’s there, hovering over me reminding him that I’m a horrible person.” she cried. 

When she tried to pull away, he pulled her closer even when she tried to pull away he held her close. “I’ve been here Daisy, I didn’t drive for months after the accident let alone with someone else in the car. The withdrawals didn’t help either. I know what you are going through, please let me go through it with you.” 

They were curled up on the floor resting against the dresser, Daisy’s tears now dried on her cheeks. She was gripping onto his shirt while he was gently rubbing her back. 

“What’s wrong with me?” she whispered. “It’s called PTSD Daisy, it happens after you go through something traumatic. It’s going to take time to heal and being here isn’t going to help, it’s just going to keep triggering memories,” he explained. 

She lifted her head to look at him. “So what do we do, leave?”

He nodded. “I know you don’t want to because they’re your family, but this whole place is a reminder of what happened. It doesn’t you get better if you stay, it might not be good if I go with you, but you can’t go alone.”

Daisy hid herself in his chest, closing her eyes tightly. “I need to leave.” she dais quietly. “Promise you’ll go with me, promise you won’t leave me.”

He held her tighter if that was even possible. “I’ll be with you the whole time, promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
